13th March
by DeadFangirl27
Summary: It's 13th March, Scorpius and Rose's one year anniversary. There relationship had been perfect, with both of them happy. But what happens when Rose walks in on Scorpius with another girl? Will they overcome this bump in their relationship? Or will they fall apart? *My first fanfic ever* :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the one and only, JK Rowling. **

"Rosie, you look great!" Amanda Parker, Rose's best friend, squealed. "Scorpius is going to love this!" Rose smiled in reply, and mentally thanked God for giving her Amanda. What would she have done without her? On every date Rose had been to, Amanda had dressed her up. She could really do magic. And she was glad Amanda had lived up to her expectations today.

It was 13th March, the day that held great importance to Rose. Today marked the one year anniversary of her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. She remembered their starting years, fighting and screaming. After all, he was a Slytherin and she, a Gryffindor. He was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. But slowly, they had overcome their differences and started going out.

"Well, I'm off now. You have fun back here, okay?" Rose smiled and picked up her gift for Scorpius. It was the latest Quidditch book, written by her Uncle Harry. He would love this. She slowly walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, making her way to their favorite secret spot. She laughed as she remembered the beginning of their relationship.

She remembered being frightened of dating him, hearing the rumors of his affairs. He was Scorpius Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince. Why would he want her? He could've had any girl he wanted. And when he had asked her out, she had warned him that she wasn't to be messed with. "I don't share, Malfoy. If you want me, then it has to be _only _me." But, as much as she had doubted him, he had actually changed. He had been true to his word and faithful. In fact, he was the only one who made her feel protected. He gave her a sense of security. And she truly loved him.

She had been surprised when she saw a different side of him. He wasn't as arrogant or cold as he pretended to be. He was the exact opposite; sincere, sweet and overly protective. She remembered about a dozen boys who had ended up in the Hospital Wing for giving Rose the 'wrong kind of stares'. She acted as if it annoyed her, but secretly, it was something she deeply admired.

Her train of thought was broken when she bumped into Anna Zabini. Rose fell down and watched as Anna got up, giving Rose a cold glare. "Watch where you're going, Weasley." And with that, she bounded up the stairs and vanished.

Rose slowly got up. "Annoying little prat." She murmured. Anna had been Rose's rival for a while. Rose remembered when she had recently begun dating Scorpius, Anna had confronted her. She had asked her to leave Scorpius alone. But Scorpius had rejected her like a broken rag doll. She had been bitter ever since.

A few minutes later, she climbed the stairs, heading to the astronomy tower. She started hearing a murmur of voices. _That's odd, _Rose thought, _no one ever comes here at this time. _She started making her way to their secret spot near the window. It was where they had had their first date, and had sneaked to a couple of times. By now, the voices grew louder. Rose stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voices and what they were saying.

"I love you, darling." Scorpius's voice drifted over.

Rose heard a sickeningly sweet giggle. _Anna_, she thought. "Oh sweetie, I love you too."

Dread filled Rose and she slowly moved forward. There, against the wall, were Scorpius and Anna. Scorpius had his hand around her waist as he kissed her, his other hand in her hair. Rose felt as if the floor was pulled out from under her feet. She staggered back and a low sob escaped her throat. She dropped her book, and it landed on the floor with a loud thud.

At the sound of her voice, Scorpius and Anna broke apart. Scorpius stared at Rose, a look of confusion across his face. He kept glancing between Rose and Anna. Anna held a smirk on her face. "Oh dear, it seems as if emotional drama is on its way here. My work is done. Goodbye Scorpius." And with that, Anna walked away, both Scorpius and Rose not bothering to stop her.

Rose stared at Scorpius in disbelief. She started sobbing, unable to hold back her tears. Scorpius started to walk towards her but she backed away. Finally, she turned around and ran away; not wanting to hear any excuses that Scorpius would come up with.

"Rose, wait! Please, Rosie, I can explain!" Scorpius shouted after her, but she ignored him. Finally, he caught up with her and caught her wrist, pulling her back. "Rose ple—"

He broke off as Rose turned around and slapped him hard enough to make her own hand sting. He looked at her, disbelief visible in his expression, his hand cupping his cheek. "Don't you dare touch me again, you pathetic little liar." And with that, Rose freed her wrist and walked away, leaving a heartbroken Scorpius staring after her.

Rose was about to make her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, when she bumped into someone. It was Albus Severus, Scorpius Malfoy's best friend and Rose's closest cousin. Albus was about to smile when he saw her tear stained face. "What's wrong, Rosie?"

Rose caught him in a bone crushing hug, crying her eyes out. "Rose, tell me. Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"It's Scorpius. He c-ch-cheated on me."

_Author's Note: So, how was it? Did you guys like it? I'll post the second chapter soon! Please do rate and review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I got lots of views! And...well 2 reviews. I'm happy, though. After all, this is my first shot. So second chapter is here. Yay ^_^ And I mentioned Professor Snape, so let's just assume he lived and will eternally teach Potions. And let's assume Harry Potter did write a book about Quidditch. _

Scorpius ran through the hallways, giving cold glares to anyone who gave him a questioning look. He was going to find and kill that little cheater. How dare she? How dare she trick _Scorpius Malfoy _like that? "If I get my hands on her, I'm going to rip her apart." Scorpius growled to himself, earning a frightened glance from a passing first year.

As he walked, he thought again of what had happened. He couldn't comprehend it. One minute, he was with Rose, and the next _Anna _stood with him while Rose was there crying. He shook his head. "I have to figure this out. What could that little git have done?" He ran a hand through his hair and turned the corner.

Up ahead, he saw Albus Potter, fellow Slytherin and his best friend. He was about to smile, but he saw the Albus' expression. Pure rage. Albus walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "Look here, _Malfoy._ I don't give a damn if you're my best friend, and I don't give a damn whoever your daddy is. If in the next five minutes you don't come up with an explanation as to why you broke Rose's heart, I'm going to Crucio you."

"Whoa dude, I get your anger. Just wait and listen to me. I have an explanation, but you have to believe me. Look, it was our anniversary yesterday. I had asked Rose to come to the window of the Astronomy Tower. And she did! She came there and we… we, um, started to—"

"I get it. Go on." Albus interrupted.

"Yeah, and then a few minutes later _another _Rose walked up. Believe me, Potter. I'm not lying. She was crying, and then I realized that it was _Anna _who was with me. Anna Zabini. I don't know what she did, Albus. She must have used Polyjuice, or a spell. But, please, believe me. I'm not lying." Scorpius finished, his voice cracking with desperation at the end. It had been too much. He couldn't have his relationship with Rose ruined. She meant too much to him.

Albus remained quiet for some minutes. Finally, he said "I believe you," Scorpius sighed with relief, "But, that doesn't mean Rose will. We need to give her proof."

"Proof? What kind of proof?" Scorpius asked.

"I think I know what Anna did. She used this spell. I read about it somewhere. Come, let's go check the library."

"Scorpius, wake up!" Scorpius opened his eyes to see Albus in front of him. "We're late for class. Hurry."

Scorpius slowly stood up, gathering his things. They had spent the whole night in the library, searching for the spell. But they had had no luck. Disappointment surged through Scorpius. What was he going to do now? He needed to talk to Rose. She couldn't really think that he would cheat on her, would she?

"Albus, will you do me a favor?" asked Scorpius as they walked down the hallway to the dungeons where they had Potions with the Gryffindor's.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you t-talk to Rose for me? Tell her to at least listen to me?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

"I guess. Come on now, hurry up."

A few minutes after they had reached class, Rose Weasley walked in. Scorpius's heart clenched when he saw her swollen eyes. Rose ignored everyone and sat down next to her friend on the chair in front of him. After a few moments of hesitation, Scorpius leaned forward. "Rosie. Can I talk to you?" He hissed.

Instead of Rose, her friend—Amanda, Scorpius guessed—turned back to give him a cold glare. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. You've done enough already. Why don't you go and hangout with Zabini?"

That was enough for Scorpius and he made no attempts to talk to her through the rest of the class. While Scorpius was searching for his potions book, he saw a Quidditch book there. Rose had dropped it yesterday and he had picked it up. He had forgotten all about it.

After class was over, Scorpius caught up with Rose. Before she could say anything, he thrust out the book. "Here. You dropped it yesterday. I thought you would've wanted it back."

Rose looked up at him, a strange expression on her face. "I-it was for y-you. As a gift. I guess you don't need it anymore." Scorpius stared at Rose as she walked away, not even giving a glance back. A surge of sadness went through him.

"Will this mess ever be over?" Scorpius murmured to himself as he leaned against the wall.

After lunch, he had two free periods. He went out to the lake, and was surprised when he saw Rose Weasley sitting there. He slowly walked behind her, not wanting her to leave. After a while he cleared his throat and said, "Can I sit here?"

"When did you start asking before doing something?"

Scorpius went and sat down in front of her. He tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him. "Look at me, Rosie." He whispered. Her gaze flicked to his, sadness and betrayal visible in her eyes. Scorpius took a deep breath and caught her hands. She flinched, but didn't move away. "If I told you that I hadn't meant to do this, would you believe me?"

Her gaze hardened, and she pulled her hands away. "Do you seriously think that after everything you've done, I would believe you _Malfoy_? Is that the excuse you've come up with? I'm not like other girls, begging for your love and attention."

"I know you're not, and that's exactly why I dated you. You know that, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm starting to doubt everything you've ever told me. I want you to answer me, Malfoy. Why did you this?" Her lower lip started trembling, and she looked away. "You cheated on me, on our anniversary, in our favorite spot. And you ask me to believe you."

"Rose, I can explain this. If you would just give me a chance—"

"No." Rose said, standing up. "I gave you a chance. I asked you to change, and I was foolish enough to believe you when you said you did. But, I'm not your plaything, Scorpius. I'm not going to let you break my heart again." And she walked away, once again.

Scorpius ran his hand through his hair. This hadn't turned out well. He got up and went to look for Albus. They had to start their search again.

He found his friend in the hallway, and luckily, they found James too. Scorpius walked up to him, but before he could say anything, James punched him. Hard.

"You. You little Slytherin scum. You little cheater. You have the guts to walk up to me after breaking my cousin's heart? I'm going to—"

"Whoa, James. Stop." Said Albus and he quickly explained Scorpius's story. Scorpius, on the other hand, was tending to a bleeding nose. After Albus had finished the story, he asked. "So, we need the Invisibility Cloak."

"I don't believe it. I seriously don't. But, I'll bring the Cloak to you." James walked up to Scorpius, "If this story turns out to be false, I'm going to break you into pieces."

After retrieving the Cloak, (and healing Malfoy's broken nose) they rushed to the library. And it was well after midnight when Scorpius heard Albus whoop in delight. "I found it, Scorpius. I found the spell!"

_A/N: So so so what do you guys think? This one, in my opinion, was better than the first one. Please everyone, do review. It brings so much joy :)_


	3. Chapter 3-Last Chapter

**Last chapter guys! It was fun writing this story. :)**

"ROSE WEASLEY. GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO HEX YOU." Rose groaned and opened her eyes to see Amanda glaring down at her. "You promised you were going to come to Hogsmeade today!"

Rose rolled her eyes and yawned. "I really don't feel like it Amanda. You go and have fun!"

Amanda sighed and sat down on Rose's bed. "Rosie, please. You can't go on like this anymore. You barely eat anything, you don't pay attention in class and you spend half your time crying. I know this is hard, but you can't stop living!"

"Are you my mom?"

"Don't change the subject, Rose."

Rose sighed. "I just don't feel like doing anything now, Ami. After what happened, I-I just…"

"I understand. But you were never like this, Rose. You're a fighter. Instead of mopping around, go live your life and show Scorpius that you can't care less about him. You were always strong, Rose."

Rose took a deep breathe. Amanda was right. But then she remembered Scorpius, his arms around Anna and a lump formed in her throat. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down. _I'm a fighter;_ Rose repeated to herself,_ I don't give up._ "Well then, what are you waiting for?" she said, smiling. "Aren't we going to Hogsmeade?"

"How about heading back home, Rose?" Amanda asked, hopefully.

"No way. Come, let's go to Three Broomsticks." Rose giggled. She hadn't felt this _light _in the last couple of days. She had let go of her worries, just had fun for a while. She ran into Three Broomsticks, dragging Amanda behind her. They had spent the day shopping and roaming around. And by now, Rose was feeling a lot better.

"When did we switch places?" Amanda grumbled.

"Two Butterbeers," Rose ordered. Then, turning back to Amanda said, "Oh come on. Why are you so grumpy?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't spend the last two days sleeping and crying. Unlike you, I'm _tired._"

Rose laughed. "Fine. We'll head back after this." Rose looked around, humming happily. Every now and then, a flashback would hit her, threatening to ruin her mood. But she held it at bay. She wouldn't let this day get ruined. She had spent the whole day staying active, preventing certain _thoughts _to come to enter her mind.

Rose looked around, and suddenly spotted Albus peering at her through the glass door. He gestured for her to come outside. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispered to Amanda and walked out the door.

"Hey Albus, want to join us?" Rose invited as she walked towards him.

"No actually, I was in a hurry—"

"What is _he _doing here?" Rose asked angrily as she noticed Scorpius standing a little distance away, looking at her.

"Yeah, that was what I was going to tell you. Look, I really think you should talk to Scorpius. Please, he'll explain everything." Albus explained quickly.

Rose narrowed her eyes in anger. "You're asking me to talk to _him?_ Albus, what's wrong with you?"

"Rose, if you could just give me five minutes. I'll explain everything." This time, it was Scorpius who spoke.

Rose gave him a cold look and turned to Albus. "I don't know what lies he's told you, but I'm not going to waste my time. You're coming with me or not?" She waited a few minutes then turned around to walk back in.

"You know, we can just come in." Scorpius called out. Rose stared at them for a moment, and then took off in a run, hoping to hide in the crowd. She ran, ducking into a narrow street. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

Tears slowly started to form in her eyes. She heard footsteps drawing nearer, and slowly whispered. "Why are you doing this, Scorpius?"

She heard him sigh. "Rose. Just listen to me, and I'll explain everything. And if you don't believe me after this, then…I won't bother you again."

Rose looked at him. His grey eyes were wide, a slight plea in them. She nodded, telling him to go ahead. After taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "I was waiting for you in the Astronomy Tower that day. And you did come, Rose. At the time, I thought it was you, but it was only later that I found out that it was Anna. She had used a certain spell. When she had walked up the stairs, she was looking exactly like you. And here, read this." He said handing Rose a piece of paper. It said:

_**Illusionary spells:**_

_There are many different kinds of illusionary spells. A simple and famous one is called. For this spell to work, the person has to utter the name of the person they want to resemble, then utter the name of the spell, all while looking at the person they wish to trick. From then on, they will look like that person to the person they wish to trick and their normal selves to others. This spell wears off after 3-5 minutes. _

Rose read the paper, once, twice and then looked up at Scorpius. "Do you think I'm stupid? You think I will believe that? Please, Scorpius. I think you've messed around with me enough." Rose shook her head but a thought struck her. She had bumped into Anna the other day. And she remembered her suddenly disappearing from sight after she went up the stairs. Could it be that she had taken revenge from the time Scorpius had rejected her?

"Rosie, I would never betray you like that. I have changed. You just have to trust me, Rose. Please." He said, resting his hands on her shoulder. Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to be hurt again. But, what Scorpius had said made sense.

"A-after what happened," Rose began, "It's hard for me to accept this. I want to believe you, I really do. But it'll take time, Scorpius. I don't want to get hurt again."

Scorpius took a deep breath, "I get it, Rose. But, believe me when I say this, I'm never going to hurt you."

Suddenly, Rose threw her arms around Scorpius, crying on his shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Scorpius hugged her back. "I'm going to kill Anna." She whispered.

"I'm in." Scorpius replied and Rose smiled. She knew Scorpius loved her, and even though it would take them time to heal completely, she did too.

_A/N: I know, it wasn't that great. But anyways, share your views in the reviews please! :)_


	4. Bonus Chapter

_**Okay, so officially, the fanfic ended on the previous chapter. But I just thought I would add this one to show what happened to the cheat (aka Anna Zabini) and Scorpius's gift. Enjoy! **_

"And you're absolutely sure that she was about to do that particular spell?" Professor McGonagall inquired for the fifteenth time.

"Yes I am sure, Professor. Everyone present here can be a witness." Scorpius Malfoy replied, getting somewhat irritated of the constant questions. He saw McGonagall look around and was pleased to see each of the Gryffindor student nod their heads eagerly; they sure had the guts to lie to her.

"Well then," McGonagall began, "I believe I have to have a word with Anna Zabini. Thank you for informing me, Malfoy." And with that she walked out of the Common Room, not noticing the chorus of delighted whoops that went by as she closed the portrait door.

Scorpius turned around and Rose Weasley caught him in a tight hug. "You did it!" He pulled back and chuckled. Their plan had gone brilliantly. Not only had they informed McGonagall of Anna performing the illusionary spell, they had also pretended that she had tried to hex Rose Weasley in the Gryffindor Common Room. About all of Hogwarts was irritated of Anna, and had willingly given false witness.

Amanda, Rose's best friend walked over and hugged Rose. She gave Scorpius a playful glare. "I still hate you, you know."

Scorpius smirked, "It's better that way, don't you think? At least I'm sure you'll never be tricked into snogging me." Amanda rolled her eyes while Rose laughed.

"Oi, Scorpius. We better get going too. Don't want a detention, do you?" Albus said, walking towards the portrait hole.

Scorpius hugged Rose goodbye, but as he walked away he remembered something. "Oh Rose, wait. I forgot to give you this." He called out to Rose, who had been heading towards the girl's dormitory.

She turned around and he walked towards her. He handed over a wrapped present. "Your gift," Rose smiled at him and quietly peeled away the wrapping. Inside was a glass frame, containing different moving photos of Rose and Scorpius. "I thought you would…like it. You know…our…memories." Scorpius stuttered. Damn, this was weird.

Albus walked over chuckling, "Look at that, Malfoy's blushing." And the whole Common Room erupted in laughter as Malfoy reddened and glared at Albus. Ignoring him, he turned to Rose. "So, what do you think?"

Rose stared at it for a second then flung herself on Scorpius again, and once more the Common Room erupted in wolf whistles and hoots.

_**And, this fanfic is over. *sniffles* Do review please 3 I love you all :D**_


End file.
